Frails of Insanity
by changes
Summary: Both Hyde and Donna have insomnia, and they stay up for a midnight talk... HDE


** INSOMNIA by MARTINA**

It was late at night, and the red headed lumber jacker was frowning in annoyance as insomnia drifted in. It had gone by for three nights now, and Eric's loud snores didn't help much either. And she was right at the point of breaking out in cries when she heard a sound from down stairs, and as she had nothing better to do that pass out by boredom, which felt like quit good idea, she got up from the bed where her fast asleep boyfriend was lying and just sighing as she got up leaving him with just a cold print of her body next to him. 

She sneaked through the hallway so that the Forman parents wouldn't wake, because they, along with her own parents, didn't know that she almost every night crawled through their sons' bedroom window to sleep with him, sometimes literally. And getting four yelling parents up her face in the middle of the night wasn't really something she wanted at the time, or ever.

Anyhow, when she opened the door to the kitchen all she could see was the dark, but when she was about to leave, disappointed, she felt a cold breeze going by her. She walked inside the room and saw that the door to the driveway open and saw a curly haired, smoke-cloud hunching on the stairs, Hyde of course, with the locks given from god, as he said, pointed it out.

"Hey, you've got insomnia to?" Donna said and sat down beside him, taking her blanket tighter around her shoulders. It was very cold outside, even for a winter day, which didn't seem to bother her friend.

"Yeah man, all damn week…" 

She watched her friend as he took another 'use' of his cigarette, and blowing it out of his mouth, and it seemed to taste really good. She got very tempted, but she was trying to quite as her detectable boyfriend had pointed out to her the other day that she had really bad breath, that he had said clearly as a joke, but as she , who was a girl (though regardless remarks from the Burkhart girl) she had taken seriously.

"Donna, do you want some of this or are you starring at me for some other reason?" He asked as Donna noticed that she was both starring and licking her mouth at the same time, and this made her blush.

"No, I just think you look so handsome tonight, with pillows under your eyes and with a wonderful morning breath…"

"Burn!" He said pointing at her, as they both smiled weakly. Almost to tired to move their mouths for any activity.

"So, wasn't it any fun sleeping with Eric tonight?"

"What the hell!?" She cried, almost offended.

"No! I don't mean like that… But as we're on the subject?"

She nudged him on the shoulder and he gave her one of those famous 'zen' like smiles, that you almost could die for, she didn't want to admit it, but those looks always made her drowsy.

"I don't know, it seems like every time I come over, it gets harder to sleep. Like there are no surprises left."

"Weird, and I thought you saw Forman like this mysterious scrawny little boy, I just see him like scrawny!" 

"He's not scrawny!" Now very offended.

"Yes, he is." Very relaxed.

Long pause, and then looking at Hyde whose now yawning.

"Ok, maybe he is scrawny…"

"I told you so…"

"…But I like him anyway."

"Yeah, because scrawny boys are horny boys." Thinking he was very funny he let out a satisfied giggle.

"Hyde, you're such a… a… Damn it!" She could never figure out anything good to say around him, why was that? Did he have some sort of source field around him protecting him? Where could she get one of those, At Bargain Bob's?

"Hyde, can I ask you something?" She looked sideways, not looking at him because of what she was about to ask.

"Yeah, sure." He threw the cigarette but away because he heard that she was serious, and a serious Donna, could not be ignored.

"Do you think I'm beautiful?" 

She giggled as she saw that Hyde's eyes' was about to pop out of his head, so this was obviously not what he was expecting.

"I'm asking because, Eric has implied some things… And I want your opinion."

"Er… ok. Shoot."

And as she was explaining that Eric had said that she smelled funny because of the smoke, and that she was a little chubby made her feel very unattractive. She knew he had said those things as jokes, but she knew that everything that came out of Eric's mouth was somewhat true from his part. The whole time she was talking, Hyde just looked down at his hands, not saying a word, and not giving her a single look. But he finally took a breath to speak.

"Donna, man, I think you're very beautiful. And if Eric can't see that, and if he hurts you, I'll kick his ass, hard."

"Jeez, you've lived here to long, you're starting to sound just like Red." He smiled.

"I've always thought you were beautiful, but you chose Forman." His smile fainted and the memories came back to her, last year Hyde had kissed her. And she had pushed him away, with good reason; she was together with Eric and could never betray him like that. But Eric didn't know about it, and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Hyde, we're friends."

"I know." He said and looked at her.

He leaned in, and Donna was about to nudge away, but stayed as he laid a soft kiss on her cheek. He gave her a cigarette and walked back inside.

As he had left, Donna was sitting still put, with very mixed feelings. Donna felt ashamed at what she had to admit to herself, that when Hyde had kissed her on the cheek, she had become warm inside. She had never had doubt of her and Eric's relationship, but frails of it was nowadays popping up, as she could remember, every time she saw Hyde. Angry at herself she put light on the cigarette, smoked it and stomped very confused back to bed.

She fell asleep almost right away, but not because of her boyfriends warm embrace, it was because of the dreams she was about to have. Memories of her dance with Hyde was swinging by her eyes, and she could feel his lips against hers, unknowing that Hyde in the room right below her, was dreaming the same thing.

-

Ok, this is my first 'That 70's Show' fanfic, so don't be too harsh on me. And I reaaaally want to know what you guys thought of it, and I'm thinking of taking this fic further, with more chapters coming up. Please review, so that the Hyde and Donna love can continue! 


End file.
